Display systems are currently available for permitting viewing of images thereon. They are commonly used in automobiles such as police cars, and aircraft for showing movies and the like. Such displays are available from a number of sources including Sanyo and Sony of Japan, and Philips in the Netherlands. Displays are also commonly used in laptop computers from a variety of manufacturers such as IBM. These types of displays demonstrate extreme drawbacks for many mobile applications in that they include sharp square edges which are unsafe in an accident and generally delicate if not carefully retracted into a closed position.
Although these currently available technologies are demonstrated as being satisfactory for rudimentary consumer purposes, they are not acceptable for use in value applications such as automobiles and aircraft where safety and ruggedness and low service costs are necessary and desirable. Therefore, a need exists for providing improved retractable display systems that are acceptable for widespread commercial adoption.